This Is War
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: The 6 metal gods known as Gundam are split evenly between O.Z. and Rebel forces as they face off against not only each other but the Feds. Is the enemy of my enemy really my friend, or could they be something more, or even something far worst?


It has been a while since I did a major AU that still involved the Gundams. Think about this a plot came to me and here is the first chapter. Look up this is war Batfamily to find the video that got this song stuck in my head, it is short but good. I hope you enjoy this little fic.

**WarNinGs: **AU, A Little Blood, Not Much Else.

**Aishi Say**

"_A warning to the people,  
>The good and the evil,<br>This is war_."

'This is War' 30 Seconds From Mars, stuck in my head thanks to a Batfamily vid.

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

Quatre glared at the soldiers who pushed him along, but did little else to fight back. He was under no delusions of gander, unarmed he could not leave this place, alive. Glaring deepen when he was rudely pushed through a guarded door. Turning his attention from the four armed men now behind him he focused on the man he assumed was the leader by his attire. He sat on his throne like chair calmly, long white clad legs crossed, fingers together, head slightly bowed, eyes closed. A slight nod was given to the man who was speaking but Quatre was not paying much attention to him. Like all uniforms those worn by O.Z. told one a bit about the wearer on sight, as was the point. Black boots went up to just below the knee, the front extending over it as ranked officers wore, why Quatre was not sure even they knew. Pants, gun belt, and holsters were all the same as any other soldier he had seen, likely they all were. Crimson jacket was lined in gold trim, black cuffs trimmed in gold as well as where they angled back into the red sleeve, two lines of it. Three sliver buttons were different, normal soldiers had red cuffs and two buttons. The shoulders had gold shoulder pieces complete with tassels, another sign of rank. A single raised golden line near the end matched the raised border, and marked him as highly ranked. Black high collared shirt was also trimmed in gold, an obelisk like outline was visible on either side of the seem. Rich red was the last marker of rank, whoever this was he did not have to report to many people. The other man was in similar boots, a dark green shirt with red cuffs, two lines of gold trim like the red one, gold shoulder cuffs with tassels rather then a piece covering the entire length of the shoulder from tip to neck. The man in green had rank, but was not who he should really be worrying about. Frowning when the man in green beckoned he came forward, since he was in no mood to be beaten and dragged up to the man in red. Clearly he was to be presented as a prize now, he would not give any of them the satisfaction of seeing him on his knees. "As you can see colonel we have their leader right here, Quatre Rabba Winner."

Quatre glared at the smug sounding man before noticing his commander had yet to open his eyes, confused his glare softened to a look of confusion. "Ah yes, the Desert Prince." Green eyes opened, focusing on the confused looking blonde. Intrigued by the other's expression he smirked in amusement, before frowning slightly, "I see he has been damaged?"

"Yes, sir, Gundam Pilots do not surrender easily, as you are well aware." The man swallowed when green eyes turned to him for a moment. "All injuries you see were from the capture, I assure you."

Quatre stared into bright green eyes, they were regarding him with a thoughtful glint, only to narrow slightly when they turned on the subordinate. He was not expecting such a look, the other soldiers had only malice and rather unsettling leers for him. Fascinated he almost missed what the colonel had to say, he did not sound entirely pleased. Confused by the other's even slight annoyance at his bruises he was not sure what to say at first. Those calm eyes turned their stare back to him, and Quatre frowned at the man in green, "I have had worst."

The man in green glared at the blonde before he sensed his master's stare, those dark eyes narrowed slightly, the first warning he was annoying him. "The Rebel soldiers have all been executed per our orders, he was the only one of value."

The colonel nodded absently, he could read the details later, "Civilians?"

"None were on board sir, it was a small crew and a small ship." The soldier frowned at the blonde who was just staring, lips parted slightly. Clearly he had no idea who he was standing before, if he did he would be properly cowering.

"And if there were you would have slaughtered them all, regardless if they fought you or not!" Quatre snapped, let the man slug him if he wished, he was a coward anyway.

The man glared grabbing the blonde's pink shirt, right fist raising, "Why you little."

"Lieutenant!" The colonel snapped as one would at a disobedient dog, "_Do_ release him and leave us."

"Sir?" The lieutenant asked confused, quickly releasing the blonde and moving away from him, he knew that tone.

The colonel sighed softly closing his eyes, cheek resting on a fist, "Were my instructions somehow unclear to you lieutenant?"

"No sir," The lieutenant answered, swallowing again when dark eyes lazily opened, "I just…are you sure you wish to be alone with this…person?"

"I am not in the habit of giving orders I do not mean. Now leave us, or the guards can remove your dead body from my nice clean floor." Green eyes narrowed in annoyance, he did not like to be questioned by fools.

The lieutenant saluted as he swallowed, he did not doubt the threat for a moment, "By your will sir."

Quatre watched the unpleasant man walk away as quickly as he could, he needed no gifts to sense his fear, the guards following feeling little at all. Turning back to the young man who had just threatened a man he frowned, head tilting slightly. He would be amazed if the colonel was more then a few years his senior, if he even was. Soft looking brown bangs hung over his right eye, while he was sure this could make him look rather mysterious it did nothing to soften his glares. Straitening he was unsure what to do now, he could not properly read this man. He sensed calmness, perhaps a bit of amusement and curiously but Quatre would not bet his life on anything besides the calm. "You do not want your prize marred then?"

Green looked up blinking at the blonde, cheek lifting from his fist, "My prize?" Chuckling softly he shook his head, what had that man been whispering in the blonde's ear? "I fear you misunderstand why you are here."

Quatre crossed his arms but the blink seemed genuine, since he had no reason to not at least listen to what the other had to say he decided to keep him talking. "If I am not your prize then what am I?"

"I would imagine you would prefer guest, but prisoner is also an option." Cheek returned to his fist, curious to see how the blonde would respond to that.

"O.Z. does not entertain 'guests' unless they are useful," Quatre reminded the causal looking colonel, he reminded him of a lounging feline just then. "What does your master want with me?"

Chuckling softly again the colonel could not help but smirk a little, such a defiant little mouse, "Who said my master wants anything from you?"

Quatre coughed at the slight purr before frowning, Cheshire Cat or not he was a colonel in O.Z., and very confusing. "Then I am your prize?"

"Netune is not stupid enough to try and bribe me with gifts left at my feet," Right hand waved dismissively before his right arm returned to his lap. "Do relax your Highness, you are in no danger."

"No danger? Ha, I am well aware of how much danger I am in. I am a leader, and this is not friendly territory no matter _what_ you may claim." Quatre glared at the audacity to think he was either that stupid, or that distracted by the other's pleasant voice and face.

"Have I not been a good host so far?" The colonel asked frowning slightly, the blonde was hardly laying in a cell bleeding.

Quatre blink at the question, was he being slightly unfair? True the other was O.Z. but he was not one of the O.Z. haters, these soldiers were people as well. Sighing softly he bowed his head, "For an Officer of O.Z. yes."

"We are not renown for our hospitably," The colonel agreed with a slight nod of his head, pleased when the blonde looked back up at him. "I assure you your true feelings will not earn you pain when spoken, I am not the lieutenant."

Quatre folded his hands before him, he did not sense the same evil intent in this officer, if anything such behavior annoyed him. "Still, it is wrong of me to assume you are the same simply because you wear that uniform."

The colonel looked down at the crimson, white, black, and gold that were the majority of his attire before shrugging, "I do now."

"Now?" Quatre asked intrigued by those three words, perhaps he did not simply look mysterious?

Lips curled into a half smirk as the colonel straighten, gesturing to the chair to his right, "Would you not rather sit?"

Quatre frowned at the invitation, in truth the colonel could always shot him from where he was sitting so moving closer was no real threat to either of them. Walking up to the chair he sat down, it was very comfortable and he was very tried. "Thank you."

"Even a former Merc can have manners," The colonel teased lightly, slight smirk still on his face.

"Merc?" Quatre repeated before blinking, "And what use does O.Z. have for mercenaries, former or otherwise?" O.Z. killed opposition plain and simple, that was one of the reasons why he fought them.

"I never said O.Z. did," The colonel answered with a teasing smirk, he was having too much fun to stop being coy.

Quatre frowned at the answer, how had he earn his current rank if O.Z. did not have use for him? "Then how…?"

"My master did. I was trained to fight and kill, for whom hardly makes any difference really." Shrugging he turned his head towards the doors, unarmed the blonde was no threat at all.

"That is a horrible way to look at it! You destroy people, families, and you feel nothing for them at all? Do humans mean so little to you? Do you care about anything?" Quatre did not understand why the thought of him not was so upsetting. He did not know this man, he was starting to wonder if he would have been safer bleeding in a cell after all.

Green narrowed at the judgmental tone, he was use to that look, they were lucky he was not the monster they assumed he was. Opening his mouth to remind the blonde he was in no position to pass judgment the doors opened. Getting to his feet he ignored the blonde's look, before he turned and saw the man walking up to them. Saluting the colonel turned an eye to the blonde when he whispered the other's name, "Commander."

"Colonel," Treize greeted with a slight smile, his stray had been nothing but proficient and loyal, his training had been impeccable before he had ever gotten his hands on him. "So this is their peace loving strategist? Welcome Mr. Winner, I assume My Stray here has seen you have not been further mistreated?"

Quatre turned when the young man he had been judging got to his feet suddenly, the man who entered was all the reason he needed. "Khushrenada." The man in rich blue and white was the Chief Commander of the Order of the Zodiac, and was not the least bit frightening in appearance. His slight smile was warm, his dark blue eyes regarded him much as dark green had before he spoke. They even sounded similar, taking a calming breath he regarded the colonel referred to as 'My Stray'. "He has, yes."

Treize nodded, one thing he liked about Trowa, besides his work ethic, was his dislike of the same base tactics he had. Fully capable and willing to employ any means to complete a mission did not mean he had no restraint, felines were very good about restraint. "When I heard you were around I was sure you would end up with one of my trusted minions." Laying a hand on Trowa's shoulder he smiled, "Report Barton?"

'_Barton?'_ Quatre blinked at the young man who was still seemingly ignoring him, he was not entirely sure how much attention he was being given. He had heard of Barton, better known as the Silencer among the rebels. While ruthless in battle with his Gundam, appropriately dubbed HeavyArms, he did not kill civilians. Rumors stated he had even executed subordinates who had deliberately done so, earning him a bit of favor among the fighters.

Trowa frowned, "Lieutenant Netune is unsuitable and needs to be corrected or removed, I am available to do either. A small group of fighters were eliminated when he was captured, I have not received the ship's logs yet. Bases 252 and 271 have been eliminated, the civilian population were returned to Earth safely."

"Efficient as always, you were wasted on that sorry band that had you." Dark blue turned form Barton to Quatre, "Now Mr. Winner I am afraid I have things to attend to at the moment. Would Barton here be an acceptable guard for you, or do you wish for another of my personal forces to see you are well treated?" Treize was more then happy to treat the blonde with the utmost respect, he was not the type to cause violent trouble. The worst he would do is sneak a call or some minor act or two sabotage, nothing that could not be prevented by one of his Specials.

Quatre blinked confused, were they serious about treating him well? Glancing at Barton he considered the question. He wanted to know more about him, and he had been agreeable company. "Colonel Barton has been most agreeable, I would prefer to keep him."

Treize smiled a little at the phrasing, rather sure the blonde had not considered how that phrasing could be taken, "Then he is at your disposal. I will call on you again when I have the time to properly discus why you were brought here. Until then please stick close to Barton, he will see you safe."

Quatre bowed his head, Treize was not known as a lair, "I am looking forward to our talk Commander Khushrenada."

"Excellent. Barton if Netune displeases you again deal with him as you see fit, the man does not seem to be willing to change. I will see you both later then," Treize bowed before turning and walking out, his guards leaving with him.

Quatre crossed his arms frowning in thought, this was shaping up to be the strangest capture he had ever heard of. In truth being confused was the worst of it, turning to Barton he wished he could get a clear reading on him. "Should I be worried?"

"About Treize? He will not lay a finger on you Mr. Winner, _that_ is what he has me for." Trowa sneered at him before walking back up to his chair, snatching a pad he frowned. "If you would fallow me."

"I am not in the mood for a tour _Colonel_ Barton," Quatre did not care for the absent tone, he had heard it too often among the rich.

Trowa looked up from his pad, "And I have no time to give you one. If you do not wish to rest in a more comfortable setting I can work just as easily from here."

Quatre frowned again, why was he so suspicious of this man? Was it simply his gifts did not seem to want to work well on him, or was it something else? "Such as?"

"A room actually," Trowa answered still amused by the blonde's distrust and somewhat bipolarness regarding him, he had that effect on people.

A room was no different then this place really, he would be alone with the colonel either way, but at least in a room he could rest. "A room would be agreeable."

"You rich people and your wordy false manners, not my style," Trowa shook his head at the blonde as he walked up to the door keying in a code.

"My manners are not false, I happen to be polite, unlike you." Quatre watched fingers move from the pad as the door opened, the two guards outside the door saluting.

"When you grow up in a war zone please and thank you become irrelevant." Trowa informed the blonde as he walked, it was that simple.

Quatre fell in beside Barton not sure what to say, "Forgive me, I am normally better with stress."

"Forgive you for what exactly? I can be quite rude, why should I be upset you voiced a valid observation?" Trowa tilted his head at the shorter blonde, "Is this one of those normal people things? I never really mastered those."

Quatre blinked at Barton, had he ever met such a complicated individual in his life other then Duo? "I would not phrase quite that way, but yes, when you insult someone you apologize. Can I insult you?"

"If you do you will know, but no, you are not as boring as I heard you were." Trowa jotted down a note next to report he was reading.

"From whom did you hear that?" Quatre felt insulated, he got the feeling the rich annoyed Barton, yet he worked for Treize who had the same manners. Not just worked for, Treize addressed him by a pet name, and had touched him, they had a relationship that was not purely professional.

"A few people, your official report does not mention you are so amusing, a pity really." Trowa did not look up as he made another note, at least Netune had not damaged the computers with his sloppy aiming.

"You really think I am amusing?" Quatre had seen him smirk a bit while they had been talking, but that did not mean it was what he said that had been amusing.

"I no not smirk or smile unless I wish to, was that insulating?" Trowa looked up noting the faint blush, it was adorable.

"Not at all, why do I amuse you?" Quatre was hoping it was a flattering reason, he had no doubt Barton was not one to mince words.

"You are clearly not afraid of me," Trowa was intrigued by that, Rebels knew Silencer and had a healthy respect for his skill.

"Why say that?" Quatre asked, the fact he was walking so calmly beside him was innocently overlooked.

"I can smell it. Those who fear the Silencer do not belittle me about my lack of humanity out of fear. Netune is a wonderful example of the effect my stare has on people, you seem interestingly immune to it." Trowa half smirked at the blonde, peace lovers did not normally stand up to famous killers like that.

Dark teal eyes looked down, "I did not mean…you enjoy pushing buttons don't you?" Quatre was starting to like the half smirk, it was very feline.

Trowa nodded, "I do not only kill for Treize."

Quatre frowned at the comment, turning when a young women walked out of the doors in front of him. She was his height, dark purple hair was cut short, bangs hanging over her right eye similar to Barton's, dark eyes warm and bright. Confused he blinked when the girl hugged Barton for a moment before stepping back and just smiling. "Friend of yours?"

"Oh he's _adorable,_ I heard he was but…Oh sorry, you can call me Hilde, nice to meet you." Hilde held out her hand to the confused looking blonde, he really was cute.

Trowa chuckled at Hilde, she was very much the people person he was not, Quatre shook her hand still looking confused. "Hilde is one of mine, she was seeing to your room. All is well I take it?"

"Swept and stocked, so mouse or rat?" Hilde asked not sure if the blonde was in for a rough visit or not.

"Mouse. Treize wishes to talk to him, not all rebel leaders are willing to talk after all." Trowa shrugged unconcern, as long as the blonde behaved he had no orders to harm him.

Quatre could guess what being a rat would mean, Hilde seemed more then comfortable around Barton and he was unsure why. Barton seemed to like the girl, he had little problem understanding that. "Thank you Hilde."

Hilde smiled, "Oh it's no big, really. Barton has trust issues, and I am one of the few underlings he knows he can always count on."

"You do your job," Trowa dismissed halfheartedly, "Quatre if you would go inside I will join you in a moment?"

Quatre frowned slightly in thought, but decided everything about Barton had to be confusing. "Of course, it was a pleasure Hilde," Entering the room he decided to look around a little.

"Blondie sure is lucky he ended up in your paws and not one of the mean people's." Hilde teased as she held up a thumb drive, "Be careful Barton, not everyone wants to play nice with the Rebels."

Trowa closed his fingers between Hilde's, he was use to her concern even if he was never sure about it's reason. "I will be fine Hilde, I have you looking out for me." Squeezing her hand reassuringly, he took the thumb drive as he released her hand, "He would not mind if you came by later, and neither would I."

Hilde smiled up at the indifferent looking male she knew was really very kind, it was why she did what she could for him. "I'll be by, you two do have to eat." Smiling she turned and walked away from him, Blondie was in good hands.

Trowa shook his head as she walked away, entering the room he turned to the blonde, "You may ask?'

"It is none of my business what is going on between you two," Quatre reminded the colonel, not really wanting to think about. It was strange feeling jealous of a stranger over another one, what was wrong with him?

Trowa sighed softly as he set the pad down on desk across from the bed, "I saved her life once."

Quatre blinked when Barton told him what he wanted to know anyway, "I'm glad you did."

Trowa shrugged, did he always get so sentimental over a complete stranger? "She has proven useful, just as I have to Treize."

Quatre frowned at the dismissive tone, he knew the colonel cared about Hilde, her being useful to him was not his concern. Shaking his head he wondered if O.Z. trained all their men to be so confusing, or if this officer had already come this way. "So I have heard."

Trowa turned, head tilting at the blonde, "Nothing good I take it."

"You refuse to kill civilians unless they are dangerous wanted criminals so no, that is one good thing." Quatre could believe that, why would such a nice girl be so happy to see a monster? It was clear they were not related by blood, nor did Hilde act like an obsessed stalker type, he could not see Barton dealing with such people for long.

Trowa nodded taking the pad from the desk, "I am told it is not a soldier's job to kill civilians, that is what mercenaries are for."

Quatre did not like this topic of conversation, dead family members were dead family members, civilian or fighter. "And which am I classified as in my official report?"

"Civilian movement leader with military ties, and limited hand to hand combat training," Trowa answered as he sat down on the corner of the bed, there was no reason to lie or even just not answer. Lying only got people in trouble or killed more often then not, it was a nasty habit to get into.

Quatre blinked, he had not really expected an answer like that, "Sounds about right. The Silencer is whispered about like Batman according to a few of my friends. I thought you would be scarier." Barton's glare was very intimidating but physically he was not a frightening figure, not that he was one to talk.

Trowa glanced over his shoulder, he did not seem concerned about his official file only curious, "My looks do not inspire fear?"

"No…I know you are very dangerous, but you do not look it." Quatre was not sure if that was insulting or not, but it was honest. Lying did not sit well with him, and he had no doubt Barton would catch him in a lie the moment he tried to use one.

"It seems unless I am glaring I look rather harmless, you Rebels constantly underestimate me based solely on my appearance." Trowa shook his head, he was well aware of the way he looked, "Foolishness."

Quatre blinked before leaning forward, hands on the bed, pretty sure his looking harmless was not the only thing they had responded to. He wanted to smack Barton with a pillow and still could not stop watching him, he was starting to think he just might be in trouble. "I am not a trained soldier like you, and since you are harmless to me why should I be afraid of you?"

"I am a colonel in the armed forces of the Order of the Zodiac, Specials Unit, and a Gundam pilot, that is _quite_ enough." Trowa was not sure if all that meant anything to the blonde, but a few other so called leaders had paled by this point.

Quatre let out a soft gasp of surprise, he had heard about that group, "You are a Special?"

Trowa glanced over his shoulder again, he had the blonde's full attention, "Did you think Treize would entrust you to an ordinary officer?"

Quatre blinked at the use of the word ordinary, did his report mention his gifts? If they did Barton did not seem concerned, but he was hard to read, his own gifts or not. "I have never been held captive before."

"It is not something I would suggest making a habit out of," Trowa commented as he frowned at a few lines of data.

Quatre rolled his eyes, how was he suppose to take this seriously when he was playing with that pad instead of watching him like a hawk? "I will be sure to remember that for the future."

"mm hm," Trowa murmured as he copied some lines into his report, it was not as if the blonde was going to jump him and go for his weapon.

Sighing Quatre hung his head, absent response familiar, "Aren't you being careless?"

"If I thought you would attack me I would discourage you. I frustrate you, but not enough for you to try a serious physical attack." Trowa had not survived so long by not being able to accurately identify threats.

Quatre blinked, Barton really was paying attention, knelling on the bed he frowned, "I do not want to hurt anyone."

"In war that is not a viable option," Trowa reminded the blonde, not the least bit surprised by his response.

"Are we at war?" Quatre watched Barton turn his head to half look over his shoulder, "Well?" He wanted and honest answer and believed Barton would be honest, he saw no reason for him to lie.

"We are on opposing sides of this conflict, what else do you need?" Trowa did not understand his question.

"I meant you and I, are we, personally, at war?" Quatre studied those dark eyes, he had to learn to read this man somehow.

"Treize has left me in charge of you, unless you leave here our enemy I have no quarrel with you, personal or otherwise." Those teal eyes wavered and he frowned slightly, why was the blonde looking at him like that?

"Logical, why am I not surprised?" Quatre smiled at the blink, being able to throw the other even a little was a good thing, "Would it be all right if I washed this blood off?"

"The door behind you, Hilde left what you need there, it was part of her job." Trowa answered not concerned with bloodied clothes.

Quatre turned to look behind him for a moment, "You are not worried I will try something?"

"Such as?" Trowa asked as he tilted his head at the blonde, "If you wish to get on my bad side by all means, I grantee you will _not_ enjoy it."

Quatre frowned when he was casually threatened, those dark eyes showing no remorse or humor. Knowing he should be afraid he just shook his head, he did not intend to try anything unless he felt he was in real danger. "I am a guest so you have nothing to worry about." Turning he walked up to the other door, pausing he frowned when Barton had already gone back to his work. Shaking his head he decided it was not worth chiding him over, workaholics never listened anyway.

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

Quatre reentered the room as he paused, hands still holding the pale towel to his hair. Barton was leaning back against the headboard, pad sitting on a folded right leg, left raised, left arm resting lazily on it as right handed fingers moved. Boots had been removed at some point, as had the red jacket. The high collared black shirt was opened to his collar bones, its lack of sleeves showing off his toned arms. Green eyes did not raise from the screen so Quatre was not sure if he was aware of him or not, he did not appear to be. Walking slowly up to the bed he swallowed before shaking his head, at least Barton had taken a minuet to remove some of his clothing. "Do you always work so hard?"

Trowa looked up, blinking at soft looking pale blue, "Don't you?"

Quatre smiled a little at his answer, "Not when I am a guest. I will assume that is the information taken from the ship I was on, I'm not sure how much of that is useful." Sitting down he folded his leg on the bed, "Sorry to be keeping you so busy."

Trowa blinked at the blonde, "You…thank you, but it is hardly your fault."

"Barton dear you really should take a break for more then five minuets at a time," Hilde chided as she stopped before the bed. She knew how quickly he could remove or replace clothing, it was rather impressive.

"Hilde I do not have the time," Trowa reminded the happy girl as she turned from him, she was a soldier as well after all.

"You make time for what is important _Kitten_, haven't I gotten that through your thick skull yet?" Hilde sighed an exaggerated sigh as she turned, holding out a steaming mug, "If I did not love you so I'd pour this over your pretty head."

"You are a goddess among us lesser beings Hilde," Trowa teased back with a half smirk as he took the mug. "You do too much."

"Oh shut up and dink that, you are talking nonsense again," Hilde ordered waving a hand at him. "You like java Quatre?"

"Yes, please, black is fine, it smells very good," Quatre watched Barton sip his as he ignored all of them.

"So polite, can we keep him? Pretty please? I've been _ever_ so good this year." Hilde held out the other mug as she watched Trowa smile as he lowered his.

"He is not a solider I can acquire Hilde, sorry," Trowa was not surprised Hilde had taken a liking to the blonde, he was different.

Hilde sighed again, "Damn logic using Vulcan wannabe. I brought a little of a lot of stuff, it's all safe to eat promise. I'll see you both tomorrow, be good now."

Quatre smiled, she really did remind him of Duo, they had to meet. "Acquire works. I must say this is not what I expected when I was dragged away by O.Z. this morning."

Trowa shrugged as he reached out and snatched a plate, setting it down between them before grabbing another. "Being useful has its advantages. Did you lose any friends?"

"No," Quatre answered before taking a bite, "I did not know any of them, but they were still people."

"I did not say they were otherwise, humans grieve for those they know more deeply then they do a stranger." Trowa was not one to grieve anyone, the few he did care for where not dead.

Quatre titled his head surprised by the sentiment, "That is very true, I got lucky." Sipping his coffee he closed his eyes, Duo was likely not as valued by O.Z. Thinking about that he debated asking Barton. Surely it was all right to answer a few questions since he had quoted his personal file. "Do you know Duo Maxwell?"

"I know all my fellow Gundam Pilots regardless of affiliation," Trowa answered calmly before sipping his coffee. "You are worried that your friend would be dead now if he was with you."

Quatre swallowed, "Yes…I know he means nothing to you, but he is my best friend, and he would not behave for you." He knew Duo would react badly to Barton, he hated being captured no mater how pleasant, or attractive, the captor.

Trowa nodded, he had a few friends he worried about more then he knew he should. "Maxwell is a high value target, he would not be executed right away."

"He would be tortured I know, as I would be if I was not more useful as an ally." Quatre lowered the mug to his leg, "Why?"

"War is a brutal and ugly thing, you Spaceborn seem to have forgotten this simple fact. As for why you are useful to Treize, you want this war to end just as he does." Trowa knew his master's goals well, he was there to further them.

"You were born on Earth?" Quatre looked down, "Apologies, that is none of my business. I know war is horrid, why else would I want it to end?"

"If I did not want you to know I would have rephrased what I said, you need to relax Quatre." Trowa shook his head at the timid blonde, "I already told you I would not hurt you for speaking your mind, do you not trust my word?"

"I do, but I hate to pry, I know you are fine with it, but I am not. Does Hilde often chide you for skipping meals?" Quatre asked as he went back to nibbling on whatever he absently grabbed.

"She worries about me like a little sister, I guess. She is rather endearing so I really don't mind." Leaning back Trowa set his mug down on the small nightstand, "She really does like you."

"I really like her as well, I am glad I was right in assuming not everyone working for OZ is just a coldhearted soldier." Quatre watched Barton as he sat there eyes closed, he was very comfortable looking. "Silver lining is my friend."

"Ah, pragmatic myself, I guess my childhood is to blame. Do _not_ give me that sad look Quatre, I survived where many others did not." Trowa turned his head as he opened his eyes, "Would you be so sympathetic if you were chained up in a cell?"

Quatre closed his eyes as he looked away, it was a fair question, "Yes, I would."

Trowa frowned in thought before closing his eyes again, smirking slightly in amusement, "I do not doubt it."

"Why, because my file says I am a bleeding heart with no concept of the real world?" Quatre muttered crossing his arms, glancing at the lazily smirk, and shacking his head as he looked away.

"Oh you are most _diffidently _a bleeding heart," Trowa assured him opening his eyes, the blonde was looking away frowning. "I don't remember reading the rest of that anywhere official."

Quatre turned back to face the colonel, he looked calm and amused, two things he wished he felt more of. "I am sure yours portrays you as a ruthless soldier killer, and a heartless bastard."

Trowa shrugged, he had no doubt any files kept on him were not fun reads for someone like Quatre. "Legally I am not a bastard, but the rest sounds right."

Quatre blinked, did he really not care if his side thought him a monster? It likely made things easier for him but still, "I'll have to ask Duo."

"By all means, I have yet to face him myself, he sounds like an interesting challenge." Trowa glanced at the pad, sometimes reports were so tedious.

"Duo is not some big game to hunt down as a trophy, he is my best friend!" Quatre frowned, hands resting on the bed between them, wondering if he really should be snapping, "He will not take kindly to hearing I was captured."

"He is your friend so no, he would not. Do not worry, high value targets fall under my authority." Trowa typed up a few observations he had made, fully aware of the blonde's deepening frown.

"So you would be the one torturing my best friend rather then Netune? I fail to see how _that_ should make me feel any better." Quatre could not believe this man, was he really this indifferent, or did he just enjoy causing emotional responses?

"If he behaved why would I harm him?" Trowa asked glancing at the judgmental blonde, "I do not understand, do you think I cannot learn what I want to know in a painless fashion?"

"I have no idea what he might know you that you might care about, I do not think as you do. I do not want Duo to try and save me only to end up in a cell…is that so wrong?" Quatre looked down, hands clenching soft covers as they trembled, freezing when a gentle hand came to rest over one. The gesture stopping him from twisting more then his head away from Barton.

"Duo will be fine Quatre, he is no personal enemy of mine, or anyone I care for. Will he behave if you tell him that?" Trowa understood the blonde's fear, but even a Gundam would have a hard time getting through his defenses, if he was in HeavyArms or not.

Quatre glanced down at a hand he knew had taken life, and would take more, looking up he nodded. "If Duo comes I can get him to stand down, and at least be mostly civil. You will forgive some feistiness won't you?"

"I would expect nothing less from those who pilot a Gundam. I'll forgive a punch or two so please relax? So emotional, it must be hard for you," Trowa did not understand how such people functioned, let alone in war.

Quatre bit his lip, why did he have to go and say such things? Reminding himself Barton was O.Z., and caution was a good thing, only worked for so long. "It has been a long day."

Trowa nodded in absent agreement, "For many, you can sleep if you want, no one will touch you."

Quatre glanced at Barton's hand, he and Hilde seemed all right with toughing him, Hilde was perfectly harmless unless he tried to hurt Barton. Enemy or not he could not see himself having to go that far, orders were orders. Leaning back he closed his eyes, resting was not such a bad idea, "Is Hilde the only one here you trust completely?"

"And if she is?" Trowa asked intrigued by the question few would ask, let alone phrase that way.

Quatre frowned, that sounded like a yes to him, "Then I am sorry you are so alone in this world."

Trowa blinked down at the blonde who had not tried to pull his hand away, even as he laid down. "You have nothing to be sorry for, I work better alone."

Quatre yawned as he turned his head towards Barton, what was his first name anyway? "Perhaps, but I can still be sorry you had no chance to escape your fate."

"Fate is by its very definition inescapable, why do you feel my fate is something I need escaping from?" Trowa had never really considered his fate as anything to be avoided, he had always fought to survive, little had changed.

Quatre snuggled into his pillow, Barton sure did like making him think. "People say that when we wished we could have changed someone's life."

"Again, what is wrong with my life? Do you really know me well enough to judge such a thing? Or is it simply because I live by a different code then you, so it must somehow be misguided?" Trowa tilted his head at the half awake looking blonde, "If so that is rather presumptuous of you."

"It just seems unnecessarily lonely and cold, as you said already I am a bleeding heart." Quatre glanced at Barton's hand before looking up at him, "Human beings are not meant to be so alone."

"Some are, I was raised as a stray, and I am fine with remaining one. You are rather stubborn, are all bleeding hearts?" Mercenaries and soldiers had little use for such people, perhaps they were worth studying after all.

Quatre sighed thinking of Duo, his best friend had grown up on the streets, but they had not made him so cold. Barton was not made of ice either, but he was much more indifferent then Duo had ever been. It was likely due to the fact he had been raised to think like a soldier since he was a child, that was hard to unlearn. "At least your master is kind."

Trowa frowned, turning from the pad he had gone back to reviewing, "You think so?"

Quatre smiled, tried as he was he wanted to continue this conversation, curiosity was a wonderful start. "I did watch you two," The blonde yawned again, he was safe here and sooner or later he did need to sleep. "It is good..to be…valued."

Trowa shook his head with a sigh, such a sentimental way of looking at the world, it was completely foreign to him. However strange the blonde had been right, Treize was a good master for him, it was why he had his loyalty. Cap had been fair but had tried so hard to change him, since Cap was dead and he was not change seemed unnecessary. Glancing at the blonde he could not help but smile a little, "Yes it is."

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

Quatre sighed as he opened his eyes, lifting his head he stretched, opening his eyes he remembered where he was. Looking down he frown at Barton, he was not moving save the slight rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Glancing at the pad he frowned for a moment before taking it, he had been reading from it during most of their conversation last night. Frowning at the password request he closed his eyes, there was no way he could guess it since he knew very little about Barton. The thought of trying to lift it from Barton's sleeping, and so less guarded, mind was distasteful. Enemy solider as he was Barton had been nothing but honest with him so far, or at least as far as he could tell. Shaking his head he set the pad down on the nightstand to his left, he was not about to reach over the sleeping colonel and risk waking him. Studying the sleeping youth he founded himself smiling, he looked so harmless sleeping. Barton sighed as he shifted in his sleep and Quatre turned his attention to the opening door, relaxing when Hilde poked her head inside. Getting out of bed slowly he walked up to her, "Good morning Hilde."

"Morning Blondie, so he did crash, poor kitty witty must have been tired." Hilde shook her head at Barton, the guy thought he was Batman.

"He was working on some report last night, I think, I fell asleep after he suggested it." Quatre had slept just fine, which was more then fine by him.

"No one but me, or someone of equal rank, would enter his room, and walk back out." Hilde liked being trusted, she liked it more when she could trust the other person as well.

"Should I be concerned?" Quatre could tell by her comment Barton skipped sleep and then crashed, Duo did that from time to time.

Hilde smiled, Quatre sure had taken a liking to his jailor awfully quick, "Worry when and if he ignores java, trust me he's in a bad way."

Quatre nodded, that made logical senses, coffee worked the same way with Duo. "I understand. Is he always so honest with strangers, or am I just special?"

"Barton has a knack for knowing who is trustworthy and to what extent, one of the reasons he acquired me." Hilde smiled as she wheeled in a dinner cart, "See he eats now, the boy can get all focused and forget to."

Quatre glanced at Barton for a moment before turning back to Hilde, "I will try,"

Hilde giggled at the blonde's answer, too cute, "Oh just use a commanding tone and it will be fine. And remember do not try and run, you _never_ run from a large cat, triggers their killing instinct. Bye, bye now."

Quatre frowned as Hilde walked out after warning him, sighing he took a mug of coffee and walked back towards the bed. Turning when Barton moaned, fingers running through his bangs as he opened his eyes. Smiling he held out the mug, "Hilde just brought this."

Trowa tilted his head as he sat up, Quatre holding out a mug of coffee as if it was the most normal thing in the world. As confusing as the blonde could be he was still harmless so he took the mug, "She often has excellent timing. Been up long?"

"Not really, a few minuets or so before Hilde came by, she brought food as well. It is nice to know I do not have to worry about the food." Quatre ignored the questioning look as Barton took his coffee, he looked at him that way enough it was almost normal.

"O.Z. prefers head shots to poisonings, but your point is still sound." Trowa sipped his coffee unconcerned about either, "I make my own kills if you were wondering."

Quatre frowned slightly, as if he had any doubt Barton was a killer, "That is good to know, I suppose."

Trowa shook his head at the tone, "Not all ranked soldiers do their own dirty work, as if they should be giving orders they would not care to follow."

Quatre swallowed giving that comment some thought, "Most of the leaders I know are more hands on, but we are rebels."

"You do not have the disposalable personal we do, even if you did you are not one of those kind." Trowa had no use for those who could only spout orders, they were simply politicians is army green.

"Neither is Duo, though I have only seen him lead raids," Quatre was not all that well versed on raids, but then again he had not been going on them since he was child.

Trowa nodded, he was well versed in the tactics of his fellow Gundam Pilots, "I have seen the reports."

"Has he ever attacked any of your people?" Quatre asked curious, he was not sure exactly what Barton did besides kill enemy soldiers and not civilians.

Trowa tilted his head at him, it did not seem Quatre had read up on him very much. "No, Specials are not used to lead convoys. Duo would not enjoy trying to steal from me."

"I have no doubt you two would make quite a mess of each other, I will be staying out of that fight." Quatre had no doubt DeathScythe would need all its shielding to stand against the raw firepower of HeavyArms. He had seen reports on its aftermath, he was still unsure why he was not afraid of its pilot now.

Trowa considered that, DeathScythe's impressive shielding would make for an interesting fight, more so if Duo thought HeavyArms was only good at shooting. Very few lived long enough to see what else his Gundam could do, "We do want him alive."

"Your Master has some use for him, or just what he might know?" Quatre wanted to snap but checked himself, they were on different sides after all.

"Likely both, he would prefer your friend was willingly helpful, beating information out of people is not a favored pastime." Trowa had no personal grudge against Duo, he also had few orders regarding him.

"Duo is a curious person, he would hear him out but I highly doubt his reputation for honesty would sway him." Quatre knew Duo could read people, he was curious about what his impression of Barton would be.

Trowa tilted his head at the blonde, "And has it swayed you?"

"I am willing to hear him out, and work with him if I agree, but no." Quatre knew being honest and being selective with the truth were not the same thing. He would have a better idea once they sat down and talked about it, "Will you be joining us?"

"Why would I?" Trowa asked confused, just because he had rank did not mean he was consulted on every decision made.

"I just assumed…He seems to trust you a great deal, is he not worried about his safety?" Quatre had not expected confusion as a response to his question, had his misread their relationship?

"You are no threat to him, and the location will be secured, he will have no need of my services." Treize preferred to use Une for such things, he was for open threats not covert spying, usually.

Quatre frowned, he would never fully understand soldiers and the way they were trained to think. "You are not one of his chosen?"

"I am not the only one who wears red around Quatre," Trowa glanced at the red jacket draped over the back of a swivel chair, his boots beside it.

Quatre frowned, Barton had not thrown his rank around except when dealing with Netune, he did not blame him there. "Duo would insist on accompanying me, and yes, I know you are not Duo. I do not think like you military types, neither does he really."

"You are a bleeding heart so why would you? It is your kind I do not understand, feeling sympathy even for monsters." Trowa shook his head, pity was not something he was that familiar with. "No one in red is that kind."

Quatre frowned not sure what to say at first, he did not think Barton was a monster, or at least not one who could not be redeemed. He smiled a little when a thought hit him, "Hilde might have something to about that."

"Hilde has a lot to say about a few things," Trowa informed him with a sigh, Hilde tried so hard to see the good in people she sometimes exaggerated what was really there. "She is likely almost as bad as you."

Quatre smiled, he had doubt Hilde would as well, "You are cold but I would not call you a monster, monsters kill civilians."

Trowa nodded absently, he would not disagree with that definition, "And I kill them."

Quatre frowned at the soft almost absent comment, he knew how Duo would respond to such a remark, "Someone has to." He watched dark eyes blink at him and smiled a little, he really was adorable confused, "Sorry, I have learned some people are only safe to be around if dead."

"Saints and Sinners, do not concern yourself no one here will touch you." Trowa knew only a handful in O.Z. who would stand up to him, only one was a threat to Quatre if she felt he was a threat.

"Oh I believe Treize wants me unharmed, even Duo would, and I think he will let me go if I refuse to help. Though I guess that would mean us going back to being enemies." Quatre did not like that idea, he wanted to help Barton, give him a purpose beyond killing and following orders. A goal that would be hard to achieve if they were forced to fight against each other.

Trowa nodded slightly, the blonde had summed things up rather well, "Just be glad I have no desire to kill you, you would need more then Duo to save you."

Quatre looked up with a blink when Barton casually said the word desire, momentary not consciously hearing what he was saying. Frowning slightly he reminded himself flirting with hot guys in uniforms was not something he and Duo had in common. "Can HeavyArms take two Gundams at once?"

Trowa frowned slightly as he mentally did some math, "Would you even really fight me until I had taken out Duo?"

"I do not think any of us should be fighting but no, maybe I should reconsider." Quatre knew his suit and did not want to get that close to those wicked looking guns, he had seen what they could do.

"As long as you are not in my way you have nothing to worry about, nor does Duo. Hiro and Zechs also have no personal grudges against either of you." Hiro had mentioned how he would take out each pilot but it was nothing personal, Hiro had a few plans for him as well.

Quatre nodded, he had never faced off against either of them, though he had met Zechs before under another name. He had felt him, he felt a lot like Barton really, perhaps all Specials did. "And Wufei?"

"Wufei is of no concern, if he challenges one of us he will fall." Trowa was not concerned with the rebel who was not officially sided with the other two Rebel controlled Gundams.

"Because he would be in your way?" Quatre ventured, he had met Wufei a few times and he and Duo had not gotten along very well.

"Precisely," Trowa answered as his slipped is boots back on, the blonde was learning.

"Wouldn't Duo and I be in your way as well?" Quatre really did not want to fight him, or the other two OZ Gundams, for more reasons then not wanting to kill or die.

"Are you planning to attack me?" Trowa asked tilting his head at him, it was highly unlikely but it was possible.

"Of course not," Quatre answered confused, Duo would want to, but Duo was a bit rash when feeling protective. "I want to be your friend, friends do not attack each other."

Trowa looked away as he stood, again with the sentiment, "They do in my world."

Quatre hesitated for a moment before laying his hand on Barton's shoulder, he tensed slightly but remained still. "I am sorry, you seem nice…"

"Hardly," Trowa muttered pulling away from the blonde, snatching his jacket he slipped it back on. "We are nothing alike, do not confuse civility for compassion."

Quatre gaped at Barton not sure what to say, was it such a sin to admit he seemed nice? Clearly he had touched some nerve, he did not need his gifts to feel the other's frustration, just then he was glad they were failing him. "I have seen you with Hilde, I know you are a decent person."

Trowa turned to glare over his shoulder, the blonde promptly closed his mouth. The last thing he needed was blonde thinking they could become friends, people like him did not make friends with bleeding hearts. "Amadan."

Quatre froze at cold eyes, what he done to earn that venomous look? Dark eyes blinked at the alien sounding word, sure he had never heard it before. "What?"

"Colonel?" A soldier asked entering the room and saluting,

"What?" Trowa kept himself from snapping, if he was right he would have a better target soon.

"Rebels Sir, a small fleet of Leos mostly, Netune said you should be informed." Those dark eyes were as cold as his Gundam's all right.

"Lazy," Trowa cut himself off with a growl, he was going to shot that fool until both his pistols were empty that was for sure. "I will see to the rabble, see he stays in this room until I or Lieutenant Shilbecker return."

"Sir," The young man said, turning to the blonde the moment the door closed, "I really hope none of those guys are friends of yours."

"Duo would not attack with out his Gundam," Quatre answered still shaken, he had not meant any harm.

"Good, because he is going to mow those poor saps down," Shaking his head he walked out, not about to disobey his direct orders.

Quatre blinked before looking down, he had been fooling himself to think he had any humanity to work with. Duo was right he was too optimistic about how much people could change. Some people did not want to change or be helped, sighing he wondered if Barton was really one of those people or if he was just scared. "This is why they call it a bleeding heart."

**... … …THIS…IS…WAR… … ...**

I am also working on another 3x4x3 AU that has nothing to do with Gundams, look for that near the middle or end of March. There are a few other 3cx4x3 fics I my collection you may also enjoy, some Fantasy some not. If you liked this fic please review it, it makes smile and smiling helps my fingers type faster.


End file.
